Stuck Together
by Itachi-Truly-Is-Evil
Summary: Everyone know that they don't get along very well, but what would happen if Aidou and Yuuki were stuck together for a day? How would the class girls handle it? How would Kaname handle it?
1. Chapter 1

I have redone this story and the chapters are longer than before. For a while I just had no desire to write but I'm at it again. and I will also try to keep this updated at least once a month.

I make no promises on how long this story will be altogether. So without further ado please enjoy this better and longer version.

* * *

_**Stuck Together**_

**Chapter 1:**

"OMG Nooo!!!"

"Why are they holding hands?"

"We always knew she wanted the night class all to herself; but to think she would go for Aidou-sempai!"

Poor Yuuki Cross just wants to run away. Hide under a rock and die; but while she's connected to one night class member Hanabasa Aidou, she knew she isn't going anywhere. And yes, as you just heard, they are holding hands. Not because they want to; no no no no! They are being forced to do so, and I don't mean someone is forcing then to. NO! The force I mean is an unknown force, an invisible force. Magical if you will.

As you've probably guessed by now; every day class girl is glaring, but not at Aidou, oh no they would never do that, not to their idol. All their glares are focused on Yuuki. Yuki, she's used to the glaring for them and today the glaring is understandable. But what scared her and made her want to run away in fear is the intensity of the glares. Well Yuuki supposed it's because of the way Aidou and her are holding hands. You see they are not just palm to palm, no no no, they are palm to palm with their fingers intertwined as if their a couple.

Now you're more than likely wondering how and why Miss Yuuki and Mr. Aidou got stuck together. Well, we're not really entirely sure ourselves. But nevertheless, let us go back about an hour in time.

**Flash Back Start**

Everyone knows that our tall, slender, pretty blue eyed, blond haired vampire Aidou doesn't like Yuuki, our tiny prefect. Mainly because of the attention Kaname gives her and no one can see what's so great about her. Aidou tends to tease, pick-on, and bully poor Yuuki, and today just happened to be one of those days. It was about 8 a.m. and no matter what he did Aidou just couldn't fall asleep, and he's been trying all morning. He got dressed and headed out of the night dorms in search of something that may tire him out a bit. That's when he spotted Yuuki, Zero, and Yuuki's friend all headed to the school building. Seeing as he was bored, Aidou figured; hell why not have a little bit of fun' and then leave again.

"When life gives you lemons, squirt juice in your enemy's eyes?" Aidou whispered to himself.

"Yuuki-chan!" he said walking up to her.

Yuuki turned around in surprise, unable to move, all she was able to do was watch as he grabbed her hand and bring it to his lips and give it a light kiss; but holding it a bit too long. Aidou wrapped his arm around Yuuki's back pulling her into a tight embrace, before leaning down and resting his head on her shoulder. Suddenly there was loud screams of fiery every where. That's what Yuuki remembered where they were. Looking around, she saw a large crowd of people surrounding Aidou, Yuuki and her two companions. Shock and anger on almost everyone's faces, even Zero was too stunned to do anything. Now that was saying something!

"Ai…Aidou-sempai, what do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Yuuki pushed her hands against his chest in hopes of him letting her go and putting some distance between them. But to no avail. That's when it hit her; Aidou is arrogant and overconfident about his intelligent. So why not trick him, through him off guard, and then make a break for it. Ha ha ha it's a perfect plan!

"Aidou-sempai, can I ask you something? I mean it maybe really hard to answer, but since you're so smart I'm sure you'll have no problem knowing it." Yuuki glanced at Yori-chan and gave a some what evil smirk. Yori-chan instantly knew what Yuuki was going to say and couldn't help but to give a small giggle.

He just blinked at her a couple of times, but as he thought over what she had just said; his arrogant side started to get the better of him. "Okay, why not? Whatever it is I'm sure I will know the answer. Have no fear, for I am here!"

"Riiight, okay so here it is," Yuuki paused to calm herself, because every time this runs through her mind, she has the hardest time not bursting into great fits of laughter. Taking a deep breath she asks, "When a doctor doctors a doctor, does the doctor doing the doctoring doctor as the doctor being doctored wants to be doctored or does the doctor doing the doctoring doctor as he wants to doctor?"

o_O Aidou just stared at her dumfounded; while in his state of shock and dumfounded ness, Yuuki took the chance to escape and stand next to Yori-chan, and started to laugh with her. Taking a look around they noticed that it had gone quiet and everyone had the same look on their faces as Aidou; though Zero was looking at her like she'd gone dumb.

As Yuuki and Yori-chan walked off, there was a suddenly loud noise; kind of like a small explosion or something and a series of bright flashes. When the flashes stopped, Yuuki and Aidou no longer stood where they once did, but instead were in-between where they used to be. But they were on longer standing either; they were a crumpled mess on the ground, with their hands together.

"Yuuki Cross," Aidou snapped at her, "You can let go of me now." After standing and trying for several minutes to get her to let go.

Yuuki glared at him before replying, "I was going to say the same thing to you. Because I'm not holding your hand, you're holding mine."

They looked at each other for a moment before suddenly starting to franticly trying to pull away from the other, but with no such luck.

"We can't be…can we?" Yuuki said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kaname-sama is not going to like this! Not to mention when this is over he'll kill me!" looking at their joined hands than at her, Aidou closed his eyes and sighed. "I think it's best we go see the chairman."

**In the chairman's office**

"Well this is an unusual situation. I've never heard of something like this, so I think all we can do is wait for this spell or whatever it is to run its course."

"Wait till it wares off! We don't even know how long that will be, chairman! And what if it takes days or something? I am not staying in these clothes nor am I changing with him right there."

"Kaname-kun, you wouldn't know something that could help, do you?" one could tell Kaname was very upset by the events that had happened to bring him here so early in the morning.

"I'm just as bewildered as everyone else is. Though I am curious as to why you're not in your bed sleeping Aidou?" Aidou started to visibly tremble as Kaname pinned him with a glared. He knew once all was said and done; and he wasn't attached to Yuuki anymore, he more than likely wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"I…well…I…um…I couldn't sleep you see and so I thought a small walk would help maybe. Then I saw Yuuki-chan so I decided to say hi. Then this happened. Please forgive me!!!!"

"Kaname-sempai?" decided to take pity on Aidou-sempai, Yuuki waited till Kaname was looking at her before continuing. "It wasn't his fault, really, it wasn't anyone's fault. And besides now really isn't the time for that."

Kaname walked to Yuuki and gently placed his hand on her face. "You're right Yuuki. That should be saved for another time." Turning to face chairman Cross, he continued, "What do you suppose we do about this chairman?"

The chairman just shook his head and replied, "There's really nothing we can do, but wait, like I've said. But even with this Yuuki can't skip her guardian duties, so she'll still be going to classes!"

**Flash Back End**

'Sigh, I can't believe the chairman made me attend classes even though he knows how the day class girls can be. I'm fine with doing the night watch duties, but this is just too much.'

Entering the class with Aidou right beside her, every head snapped toward them, watching their every move. As quickly as she could drag Aidou, Yuuki made her way to her seat. The moment her butt hit the seat, she tried to make herself as small as possible.

Aidou looked down at her with annoyance clear on his youthful face. "What are you doing?"

"In case you're to oblivious to what's going on around you, I have all the heated glares directed at me. It's a bit uncomfortable! And you do realize this is all you fault." By the last sentence she was jabbing her finger at his chest.

"My fault, my fault! How the hell is this my fault?" Tired of her pocking him, he grabbed her wrist, gently in great fear of angering Kaname even more than he already was, and held it away from their bodies.

"You came out of your dorm and came to bother me. If you had just stayed where you belong during the day, none of this would have happened. And my life wouldn't be as much of a hell as it is now. So yes it is your fault!" Pulling her hand free from his hold she leaned against the table as best she could.

As the teacher enters the room he notices every ones attention at the back. Looking to see what was so interesting, he sees a night class student sitting next to one of his most troublesome students.

"Miss Cross, what is the meaning of this?"

"Um…" Looking at Aidou, then back at the teacher, then looking at Aidou again. "Um the chairman is trying something new, so the day and night classes can have more interaction together."

"I never heard anything of this from him." He said, clearly displeased.

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing, sir." Came a male reply from next to Yuuki. Their attention was then turned to said male, to find Zero sitting there. "The chairman wanted to see how the day class students would react to having a night class member attend classes with them for a change. It's only an experiment; it's more than likely not happening again. Now can we start class?"

* * *

Class had finally begun, but not without a distinctive atmosphere of evil surrounding Yuuki. An exasperated Aidou sat beside Yuuki; feeling her body heat rise as more time passed. Finally have too much of feeling her boiling blood assaulting his senses; in an urgent whisper not to draw ant more attention he said, "Yuuki Cross, you need you calm down. They're not going to hurt you, not while I'm here. Since Kaname-sama agreed for me to attend classes, he as good as told me to protect you; and that's just what I intend to do. And now you're making it very hard on me; with the smell of your sweet hot blood engulfing me."

Yuuki snapped her head to the side to look at his face; only to see him staring straight ahead, with an expression that could only be described as boredom. Her face long turned scarlet by his words, hurriedly lowered her head. Focusing her full attention on calming down and attempting to ignore all the hate and evil directed at her. Just as urgently and quietly as Aidou, Yuuki whispered back, "I'm not having an easy time here either Aidou-sempai. Walking and waiting without a care, hoping and hating things you can't bear. Did you think it's cool to walk right up and take my life and fuck it up? Well did you? And I see hell in your eyes! I hate you!"

Astounded by her words, Aidou slightly turned his head to regard her. Silence fell between them; the teachers lecture background noise to them. Moving his head closer to hers; choosing his words very carefully replied, "Touching you makes me die inside."

"At least we agree on one thing." Yuuki looked up finally in a calm state; focusing on the lecture of the hour. No more words were exchanged between the connected two.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it took me forever to update but I honestly didn't know how to continue this story. and it might take just a long to update again but please be patient with me. thanks and enjoy

* * *

_**Stuck Together**_

**Chapter 2**

"Cross-san? We're doing a vote on witch night class member is most popular." A particularly bold girl said followed closely by a handful more girls.

"Yes Cross-san! Should we put one more mark under Aidou-senpai's name; since you have the audacity to walk around holding his hand all this time." Another girl practically snarled at Yuuki.

Aidou stepped as best he could between the girls and Yuuki. Nonchalantly Aidou said, "That won't be necessary ladies. Yuuki Cross and myself don't like each other in the least. And we are only holding hands like this because we are being forced to do so." Seeing the look of confusion and shock, one girl recovered quickly and was about to ask for an explanation, Aidou cut her off. "I'm so terribly sorry ladies. I'm afraid I can't say anymore." The girls unable to do or say anything, Yuuki and Aidou made their escape.

As they left, Yuuki looked at Aidou from the corner of her eye and in a condescending tone said, "More like you don't know what to say. Seeing as you don't know what's forcing us to stay like this! Look at you, always acting blasé just because you're rich and have such nice clothes. I'm sure there's more to it then just riches and clothing, but you don't seem to care do you." Yuuki sneered at Aidou, now turned to him completely. "Not to mention, you're always thinking you're better than anyone else, just because you're smart. Oh and also you're a bastard and a complete asshole to me. Tell me, is that only because of the attention Kaname-senpai gives me or is there more to it, that you refuse to tell me? Do pry tell, Aidou-senpai!"

Shocked that such words would spew from her mouth, Aidou just stared a moment before sating nastily, "You know full well what the reason is. And I don't have to explain myself to some stupid human girl like you!"

Having walked into a secluded place away from prying eyes and ears; they settled by a tree surrounded by fallen leaves and thin branches. In front of them was a fountain of water; a sculpture of an angel with her wings extended straight out behind her and her arms are wrapped around the neck of a Pegasus, with its wings folded, in affection. Water falling from the winged horse's mouth and from the angels wings tips. It all had a surprisingly soothing affect on Yuuki. Having been calmed and able to think clearly Yuuki, unbeknownst to Aidou, grabbed the fallen branch that lay next to her and hiding it from sight.

Diiing…dooong…The bell giving warning to be in the classrooms in five minutes.

Getting up, they walked around the fountain that was in their path to get back to class. As they were rounding it Yuuki whipped out the branch and started smacking Aidou with it. Being unaware Yuuki was going to do something to him, he was taken by surprise. Disregarding the leaves and branches on the ground, turned around so fast he slipped on the leaves, moist from the morning dew. Shock crossed his face as he fell into the fountain, dragging Yuuki down with him. Yuuki squeaked in surprise as she was pulled down. As they sat up in the water, she let out loud shrills of displeasure.

"What the hell!? Why'd you do that?" Yuuki screamed in Aidou's ear.

Aidou wasn't taking any more shit from her. Eyes frosting over, cold rage running over his body; he stared down at her. "Me!? You're the one who hit me! I'd like to know why!? When I had done nothing to you."

"You deserve it for everything you've done to me, especially today." Yuuki said in a small sad voice. Standing, she got out of the water, Aidou following very closely behind. She started for the day dorms. "We need to change clothes. We'll head over to the night dorms when I'm done." Yuuki walked with her head down; watching the water slide down her uniform to drop on the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes as she whispered, "I don't understand why you would hate me so much; just for the way someone feels about me. I don't control Kaname-senpai's feeling, nor have I bewitched him."

"No one can understand what's so great about you. Kaname-sama's a pureblood vampire and you're a human. You can never truly be with him, even if he changes you. Your relationship with him will change drastically if he does. You'll be nothing more than a servant, incapable of disobeying him. And even if you didn't become a servant, you'll never live as long as him."

Never looking at Yuuki, Aidou kept walking to the dorms. Neither speaking the rest of the way; until they stood outside Yuuki's room. As last Aidou spoke, "Umm…I thought you said you didn't want to change while we're connected.

"That was before we fell into the fountain! Besides I'll get sick if I stay in these wet clothes."

"Okay that's understandable; but how are u going to get your clothes off and then on again; when we can't let go of the others hand?" Aidou lifted a delicate eyebrow.

Her mouth fell open in shock. She opened and closed her mouth a number of times but nothing came out. That particular problem had never occurred to her. She obviously knew they're connected, but the impossibility of changing her shirt never crossed her mind.

"We'll figure it out, but don't you dare peek at me no matter what!" Yuuki said, eyeing Aidou with dislike.

"There are far better things to look at then you. So you don't have to worry." Aidou replied, facing away from her.

Yuuki made a small noise and entered her room.

_**(We're going to pretend it's possible to change clothes in their situation. If it relly is possible I'd like to hear about it.)**_

**20 minutes later**

"Ahh, I feel so refreshed now! Nice dry and crisp clean clothes!" Yuuki chirped with a big smile on her lips and a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh goodie for you! Now can we take care of me?" Aidou hissed.

"Would you calm down!? Now that I'm taken care of we can get new clean clothes too."

"You're telling me to calm down when we're going to the moon dorms. The place that Kaname-sama is at, so I can change my clothes. Oh God this time I'm really going to die! I just know it." Great fear crossing his face, "He'll probably think I'm forcing you into some perverted situation or something like that."

Reaching the moon dorms Aidou stopped moving completely; while Yuuki kept walking, causing her to jerk back roughly. Steadying herself she turned to face him with a startled/curious look. Realizing he was frozen with fear, she slowly raised her free hand, placing it on Aidou's upper arm softly and comfortingly. As was her voice when she began to speak.

"Aidou-senpai, it'll be ok, you'll see. If Kaname-senpai sees us I'll talk to him. You won't be in trouble. Let us be quiet and swift. We just can't let anyone see us or they may tell Kaname-senpai, then you'll be in trouble for sure. You have a roommate right?" a tiny nod. "Ok, can we trust him to keep this from Kaname-senpai if he were to wake up?"

Aidou seemed to unfreeze enough to speak in a low tone. "We can but we'll have to explain to him what happened and also to let him know that Kaname-sama knows about us being stuck together."

"You see, there's a start. Now lets go; Kaname-senpai never has to know I was here." Another tiny nod and they passed through the large double doors.

The entrance hall was just as grand as the first time she saw it. Expensive looking couches and an equally expensive looking table. Perfectly clean floors the shine. To the left was a carpeted staircase that Aidou and Yuuki just reached the top of. After walking down dim lit hallways and many turns they arrived at Aidou's room. Gently opening the door, they entered and just as gently closed it with a soft click. The room was nearly completely dark, only a soft glow of light the window curtains couldn't keep out lit the room. Yuuki could faintly make out two beds on each side of the room, a few tables and chairs, and another room; Yuuki thought led to the bathroom. The room was nothing too grand but comfortable for a couple of spoiled vampires to live.

Speaking in a whisper, Aidou merely said, "Come this way." Giving Yuuki a gentle tug he led her to a tall dresser; opening a few draws, grabbing clothes as he went, then led her to the bathroom to change.

Since they had already done this before it only took about half the time to change. Aidou and Yuuki were in and out of the bathroom in only 12 minutes. Upon returning to the bedroom they saw Akatsuki Kain sitting on the edge of his bed looking at them.

"Since when did you have such an interest in Yuuki-chan?" Kain asked in only a mildly curious tone.

"It's not like that at all!!" the party in question replied quickly and simultaneously.

'Sigh', "Ok, then why are the two of you holding hands? Do you know how angry Kaname-sama will be when he finds out? And do you know that when he finds out what you just did, you're going to be punished, most likely severely?"

"First, we're stuck together against our will. Second, Kaname-senpai knows were like this. And third, to even insinuate that I'm with a jerk like him," gabs her finger at Aidou, "is not only incredibly rude but gross too!"

"Listen Akatsuki; please don't tell Kaname-sama we were here. Yuuki Cross beat me with a stick and we fell into a fountain. I had no choice but to come here and change clothes." Trying desperately to explain, Aidou became slightly hysterical. By the end he was nearly shouting.

Making gestures for Aidou to keep his voice when it first started to rise, Yuuki stopped and gave a heavy sigh. "So much for being discreet Aidou-senpai. Someone is bound to have heard you."

Kain merely sat there, his lips giving a small twitch as he tried to fight off a smile. "She…she beat you…with a stick?"

At the sound of his voice, they stopped their fierce whispered argument. Turning to, shock crossing Aidou's face.

"It's not funny Akatsuki!!! It came out of nowhere!!! Who would have known she would do something like that. She just kept repeatedly whacking me; it was the most unexpected thing."

"Well you can just blame yourself for this whole mess. As I said, you're not even supposed to out during the day." Yuuki said angrily

"She does have a point there. But I guess I won't tell anyone including Kaname-sama you two were here. Now can you leave? I want to sleep. Because you know I really don't want to know how all this happened in the first place."


End file.
